


This Charming Man

by spy_barbie



Category: Fringe
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spy_barbie/pseuds/spy_barbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter meets Alt-Lincoln while he was on the other side and something sparks between them. Written for fringe_kinkmeme.<br/>Prompt: Peter/red Lincoln - two strangers in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Charming Man

Whenever his mind was cloudy, he liked to wander around the streets. After a quiet afternoon spent with his real mom, Peter decided to walk on the streets of this universe, his universe, to explore and clear his mind. He certainly had more than he could handle right now.

The streets of New York were pretty much the same, aside from small differences he could barely register. Peter found a bar that seemed hidden in a dark alley and the loud music coming out of it sounded just exactly what he needed to drawn his brain.

The bar was crowded with people and smoke, loud laughter and muffled music coming out of the speakers. Peter sat on a stool by the counter, within the bartender sight so he wouldn’t stop hitting him with drinks. It was like a regular sports bar, with neon lights and beer ads, TV airing a hockey match, the smell of alcohol impregnating the atmosphere and loud talking behind him, as he turned on the stool to stare at the screen for a moment.

It didn’t take him long though to realize that it wasn’t a regular sports bar, when he realized the lack of women in the place and the flirtatious atmosphere surrounding him. Now that was something he would never have guessed, for the great majority of men there seemed too heterosexual or too interested in the match on the TV to be pursuing a date for the night. Peter shrugged, turning to his whiskey, swallowing it in one fast turn of his glass. He motioned to the bartender, who filled his glass with another shot.

He was the first thing he saw when he turned his head to see the regulars. Lincoln was sitting on a small table for two, in the middle of the bar, one hand in the pocket of his coat, a relaxed expression on his face while he drank his own shot of tequila. His lips curled into a small smile when he realized Peter’s gaze, which he held until the other man turned back on the stool and to his drink. Maybe five was his limit, he thought, staring back at the empty glasses in front of him.

Or maybe he stared at the stranger for too long, he thought, when Lincoln walked to him and the next thing he knows he is on the stool next to him, smiling and introducing himself. He was a fine-looking man, the dimples forming on his cheeks as he smiled drawn Peter’s attention from his stubble. Lincoln was talking something about the bar, the whiskey, he wasn’t sure because for a moment he got lost in images of him pressing against the younger man, in a bathroom stall.

The last dose of tequila Peter remembered taking went oddly smooth down his throat. He was in that haze stage of drunkenness, where one actually is aware of what is going but can’t really control it. He heard Lincoln talking to him and he heard himself responding but what happened next he honestly wasn’t expecting.

Lincoln laid his hand over Peter’s and caressed it slowly, the rough texture of his palm sending tiny shivers of excitement up his spine. Peter felt his body flush in response to him and didn’t think much before using said hand to pull Lincoln closer to him for a kiss.

Their lips met harshly, clashing together, stubble against stubble. Peter let his hand slide up to hold Lincoln by the base of his neck, pressing him closer, as the other wrapped around his waist, squeezing at his flesh through the fabric of his jacket. They kissed hungrily for a couple minutes, Peter groaning against the rough texture of the younger man’s tongue, as it rolled firmly against his own.

Lincoln pulled away from the kiss, face flushed, gasping for air. A smile lightened up his face, his red lips turning upwards. Peter smiled along with him.

“Wow, that was…”

“Unexpected?”

Lincoln laughed, the sound bright and crystalline in the noisy bar.

“I was going to say hot. I was kinda expecting you would react that way.”

Peter raised an eyebrow, stopping the soft rubbing he was doing on Lincoln’s shoulder.

“Excuse me? Pretentious much?”

Lincoln closed the distance and kissed him again, softer this time. He let Peter’s lips wander down his chin, leaving a wet track to his neck, where he bit him lightly, scratching his skin with his stubble. Lincoln hissed, pressing against him.

“Let’s get out of here, Peter,” he groaned against Peter’s ear and missed the other man’s smirk.

* * *

If he had stopped to look around Lincoln’s apartment, he would have seen a reasonably organized place for a man who lived by himself. Instead, Peter was pushed into the dark apartment by Lincoln’s hands all over him, pressing against his chest, his own groin pressing against Peter’s and the semi-hard cock flushed against his. They stumbled in the dark, while kissing, until the back of the sofa stopped their fall and Peter was grateful to have a place to support himself. Both the alcohol haze and Lincoln’s lips made him feel light-headed, his mind foggy with lust and mild confusion.

He kissed a path down Peter’s neck, pulling at his shirt and jacket until he pulled them out and off the other man’s body, running a hand harshly over his naked chest, toying with the hair he found there. Peter groaned, buckling against Lincoln’s hips and he smiled, leaning again for another kiss.

Lincoln devoured his mouth, greedily claiming his tongue against his, fingers fumbling over Peter’s groin, grabbing his cock and then up to find his belt. He paused the kiss to unbuckle Peter’s belt and unzip his pants, under Peter’s gaze. He watched in mild fascination as the other man pushed his pants down his legs, kneeling in front of Peter. Next thing he knew he had his hands around Peter’s cock, fisting him slowly, too slowly for Peter’s taste. Yet it felt delicious and he groaned, buckling against the young man’s hand. He closed his eyes as a loud moan escaped his lips at the feel of Lincoln’s lips wrapping around the tip of his engorged cock, sucking at him slowly but steadily. He buckled against Lincoln’s mouth, encouraging him to go further and he obliged, taking him deeper in his mouth and pulling out making loud slurping sounds. Peter leant against the sofa, trying not to lose balance as Lincoln greedily sucked on him, working carefully on the tip of cock, lapping at his pre-come. His other hand moved to touch his balls, fondling them while he licked a track down his length. Peter shuddered.

In one fast movement, Lincoln stood up and pushed Peter, making him turn his back to him, as his stomach hit the back of the sofa with a huff. Peter felt boneless, now not sure if because of the alcohol or if because of what Lincoln was doing to him, the prickling sensation of the younger man’s stubble against him, as he kissed down his back, the hot wetness of his tongue a sharp contrast with his facial hair, while he pressed himself against his body, groping at his ass. Peter heard himself groaning and gripped the cushions of the sofa to keep balance.

“I would never have pegged you as bisexual, Peter,” Lincoln said, getting down on his knees again and kissing his ass cheeks. Lincoln spent some moments licking lazy patterns over his skin.

“But I’m not… aw, god…” he tried to explain himself but couldn’t help a groan as Lincoln ran a finger over his asshole, lightly, teasing at his entrance.

“Yeah, right…” Lincoln said, chuckling “Raise your leg,” he ordered. Before Peter could protest, he felt the tip of Lincoln’s tongue teasing at his entrance in circling motions, lapping eagerly at him. Peter groaned louder, buckling back against Lincoln, his cock now hard against his stomach. The other man licked him in earnest, in fast lapping motions, forcing its way into his hole and circling the tip of his tongue inside until Peter was gyrating his hips against Lincoln. He stopped, slapping his ass slightly.

“Come on,” he said to a confused Peter, who turned back to stare at him. Lincoln reached his hand out in his direction and Peter held it, being led to the man’s bedroom.

Once inside, he felt Lincoln’s steady hands pushing him onto the bed and fell heavily on his back, watching as he stripped off his clothes slowly, a lopsided grin playing on his lips. Lincoln threw his jacket and shirt aside, exposing his naked chest to him, his nipples were hard already. He kicked off his shoes while pushing down his pants, under Peter’s hungry stare. He climbed onto his bed and crawled towards Peter, who met him halfway for another hungry kiss, his fingers wrapping around Lincoln’s cock, making him gasp against his mouth. Peter fisted him, the warmth of his hand against the head of his cock making his head loll backward.

In one fast move, Peter pulled Lincoln against him and both men fell on the bed, Lincoln on top of Peter, who was still fisting him. They kissed for another minute, hands roaming over each other’s body, cocks rubbing against each other in an attempt to seek release.

Lincoln sat up on his heels, pulling Peter closer to him by the back of his thighs and settling himself between his open legs. The sight of him, spread open and almost ready for him made his mouth water. Lincoln ran a hand down Peter’s chest, teasing his nipples and toying with his navel and the soft hair just below it, tentatively close to Peter’s groin, blatantly avoiding his hard cock. He teased the man’s balls, slowly, testing their weight under his fingers and sliding it under him to find his opening once again. He teased softly the tight muscle, watching closely Peter’s reaction, as he groaned loud and closed his eyes, bliss visible on his face, and pushed a finger inside, slowly, teasing him. He twirled his finger inside him, pulling out completely, moving towards the nightstand.

When he returned to the spot between Peter’s legs, he had a bottle of lube in his hands and let the liquid drop generously on his fingers. He returned to his opening, now teasing it with his coated fingers, feeling Peter relax under his touch. Lincoln inserted one finger, repeating his previous movement, then a second one, massaging Peter’s prostate, enjoying the grunts coming out of him. As his cock twitched and got even harder with his touch, he pushed yet a third finger, fucking the older man with his hand mercilessly. Peter groaned, gripping the sheets of Lincoln’s bed and biting his lips, so close to coming he could feel himself squeezing the younger man’s fingers.

“Lincoln… I’m… I’m ready now… come on,” he said, holding his wrist, making him stop. With a boyish smile on his lips, Lincoln grabbed a condom and unwrapped it, unrolling it over his cock with dexterity. Peter’s breathing was labored, as he carefully placed the tip of his cock at his entrance and pushed into him slowly.

Both let out a loud groan at the feel of Lincoln’s cock in Peter’s ass, sliding smoothly and filling him completely, making Peter’s cock twitch in response. He tried to control his labored breathing and hold back his orgasm, enjoying the steady pulsating of the younger man’s cock inside him, as he pulled out slightly faster and pushed back harder, starting a steady rhythm. Peter wrapped his legs around Lincoln’s hips, pulling him even deeper into him, as the other man started fisting his cock. He closed his eyes and came with a loud moan, spilling his juices over his stomach and Lincoln’s hand who now kept pumping into him mercilessly, pounding into his ass as he was getting closer to his own orgasm.

And he finally came, too, still holding Peter’s cock, letting out a shuddered groan and jerking against Peter. Lincoln leant forwards, supporting his weight on his hands, on each side of Peter, breathing heavily against him, hot labored breath blowing against his face.

Then he pulled out of him with a moan, discarding the used condom and throwing it aside. Lincoln bent over Peter, licking his stomach clean off his juices and planting a kiss over his limp cock when he was done, before collapsing next to him on the bed. Peter started laughing next to him.

“What?” Lincoln asked, his hand running down Peter’s arms.

“If someone had told me hours ago where the night would end, I would not have believed it,” he said, turning his head to look at the man by his side.

“Hmmm, is that bad?” Lincoln said, turning on his side and kissing Peter’s shoulder languidly. The other man, then, turned on his side too, facing Lincoln and wrapping an arm around him, pulling in for another kiss, slow, wet, sensual, that might’ve lasted for long minutes, but neither of them kept track.

And soon they fall asleep, not even bothering to clean the mess they’ve made.

 

THE END


End file.
